the wolf has come back!
by Kolista
Summary: I felt a change in the atmosphere, I instantly knew it was the Volturi but they didn't come to fight, they know something I don't and I want to know NOW! Caius/Marcus/Bella/jasper
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer I own nothing exempt what I made up.

Bella P.O.V.

Today was the day I was going to get married but that all changed when I saw the Volturi come.

Their faces were either mad or sad but I didn't know why until they told us.

Aro told us that Edward was cheating on me with other females, vampires and humans alike.

I was so angry that I started to feel boiling hot; I knew that I was changing into a shape-shifter.

I didn't care that I was turning; I just wanted to get rid of Him, the one who said he loved me.

Finally I finished changing into a wolf, my fur was pure white and my eyes were green which I saw from a bowl of water.

I didn't think I just ripped Him to pieces and nobody cared except Alice, I knew then that she knew and that she was with Him.

I looked at Jasper and he just nodded, I instantly ripped her to pieces also.

Then I went over to Jasper and nuzzled his hand, he looked happy that he was free from the manipulations those two did to us.

The Volturi looked proud that I got rid of Him but where confused why I got rid of Alice.

I instantly changed back to a human and I noticed that I kept my clothes through the change which I was happy about.

I told the Cullens and the Volturi why I got rid of Alice which made them all growl.

I also told them that I have three mates/imprints that were Jasper, Caius, and Marcus.

My three mates all gathered me in a hug which made me pur because I was so happy that they loved me.

so what happens now i asked letting out a little whimper has jasper let of me to through Alice and Edward in a fire pit that the guards had started.

you and jasper come us back to the castle because the volturi can't be down two kings and Marcus and I can't go without our mates.

I am sorry Carlisle for what has happen here today but it needed to be done Caius spoke

I understand, Edward had become the one thing he never wanted to be, a monster. I just have to say I am sorry to jasper he was in pain the whole time we were away from forks and I didn't believe him when he was mated to Bella and then when we came back I made him stay away from her.

is that true? i asked wrapping my arms around jasper.

he nodded putting his head in my neck.

is that why you have and still do look sick even through that's impossible?

he nodded.

its not impossible for vampire to get sick if said vampire is being kept from there mate Caius said pinching the bridge of his nose has a sign that he was frustrated.

Carlisle how could you aro spoke up again.

he had Alice and I wanted Edward to be happy-

so you kept a mated pair apart, even after seeing what it was doing to my mate? Caius shouted.

Carlisle you know what this means.

yes he sighed in defeat.

what does it mean I asked.

it means the Cullen's broke the law Marcus said.

you knew we weren't mated and you were still going to let me marry him I ask Carlisle.

i turned to Emmett who was the only person in this coven anymore.

did you I ask my brother bear yes and I was trying to help jasper but every time I did Alice and Edward would stop me.

is that true i asked jazz.

he nodded

so that's where my clothes went.

yes he laughed. its the only thing that kept me going.

thank you brother bear I said.

anything for you sis. i then turned to Caius, please don't charge Emmett.

okay but Rosalie will if you don't charge you if you fight us if the verdict comes to death Caius asked Emmett.

no the truth is that Rosalie and i aren't mates.

okay good then you won't be charged.

thank you thank you thank you! I shouted.

come on jazz lets go get you changed how does jeans and a long sleeve tee sound?

great but i don't have alice through them out.

i bought more.

really?he askexcided now.

yep i went shopping without Alice once or twice and while I was remembered that picture in your study and what you wearing so I bought you some. I walked in to my room let go of jasper's hand then walked into the closet bring out a dark red long sleeve tee, a pair of washout blue jeans and a pair of cowboy boots I hadn't told him about through's but his face lite up when he saw them. I sat him down on the bed started to undo his shirt then pulling it of his arms and putting his long sleeve tee he then did his pants then put his boots on.

feel better I asked?

yes but it will be a few months before I am better from the vampire sickest.

i know baby. why don't we pack our stuff you don't worry about clothes we will buy you more in Italy.

okay jazz nodded...

the rest of the chapters will have been done by my beta review, tips, anything pleasantly put thanks.


	2. safty net

jasper's pov

I can't believe I have three mates but what I really can't believe is that I finally got my mate Bella but what shocked me was that i had two male mates to. I was starting to feel better after months of not having my mate but like I had told bella I knew it would be a few months before I was back to being healthy again.

I had finish pack and was about to head back to Bella's room when I remembered something that Alice had that I needed to get back the deeds to my houses she had once forged my signature and signed them over to her name then kicked my brother and his mate out. I had fought tooth and nail to get them back but in the end I couldn't after I got the deeds I walked down stairs.

Hey Em.

yeah?.

Can you still forge alice's signature?

yeah why?

Please put her signature on this I think it's time I get my brother and his mate out of the nomad life.

sure thing bro I know what Alice did to them.

excuse me but what did Alice do Carlsile asked

the ranch,the houses in Canada, Italy,Denali and in Oklahoma were mine Alice forged my signature and signed them over in to hers then kicked my brother and his mate out I had set these houses up for them so they would never have to worry then Alice did that I fought tooth and nail but couldn't get them back now I am going to reset up the safety net up for my brother and his mate.

I then got out my phone and called Peter

yello

hello yoda

hey jazz you finally kill the pixie

no my mate did.

when do we get to meet the girl that finally freed the major?

head to Italy and you will.

okay then why did you call major.

I called to tell you that I have the houses back.

really, we don't have to live has nomads?

yes really I once promised you I would do everything in my power to make sure you had a safety net and meant it.

thank you major.

no thanks needed just then Bella came down stairs and looked at me funny. I waved her over kissing her forehead.

put her on major

fine but stay something stupid and you loose a body part that Char love for you to have attached.

okay major.

I handed bella the phone its my brother I said kissing her forehead again then walking over to Marcus and fell in to his arms.

what's wrong jazz.

I let them all down.

who jazz?

Peter, Char and Bella.

oh jazz you didn't let anyone down jazz Caius said

yes I did.

no you didn't. you wife foraged your signature.

but if I had fought harder then this wouldn't have happened.

yeah and y'all wouldn't have met us.

still I said sobbing...


	3. caius goes off and the major?

jasper's pov

last chapter

still I said sobbing...

Caius's pov

if those leeches weren't dead I would put them back together only to rip him up piece by piece and bur him while he watched.

AND YOU I started yelling as I turn toward Carlsile. YOU KNEW THEY WERE MATES AND KEPT THEM APART ALL BECAUSE YOU WANTED YOUR GOLDEN CHILD HAPPY WELL LOOK WHERE IT GOT YOU THEM DEAD AND YOU KNOW WHAT I AM GLAD BECAUSE WE SHOULD HE NEVER LET YOU LEAVE THAT CASTLE WITH OH SO HAPPY FREE TO MAKE THE WORLD A GREAT PLACE BECAUSE IT RUINED FOUR LIFES AND YOU KNOW WHAT I MAY NOT BE ONE TO SHOW EMOTION AND CARE BUT THE THING IS THAT OUTTA FOUR LIVES YOU RUINED TWO OF THEM ARE MY MATES AND I WILL PUT THERE LIFE BACK TOGTHER YOU BETTER BE GLAD I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN CHARGE BECAUSE IF IT WAS UP TO ME I WOULD KILL YOU.

Caius honey are you okay?

yes I am now I replied picking bella who was now off the phone putting my head in her neck and breathing in and out. I promise you both that I will fix everything that has happen in the past I said pulling jazz over to me.

how?

I don't know but I will. I can give you twice the life you have here I said kissing Bella

we know jazz spoke for the first time.

major on edge I asked looking at Jazz and his sold black eyes

he nodded, he knows his mates are here. I don't know how long I can hold him back Jazz said looking and his hand shaking.

everyone except the quad mate group OUT I said and the house cleared.

then don't I said Alice may have not liked him but we do.

bella doesn't even know.

bella spoke up

Jazz she said pulling something out of her bage we both know I am obvoent she holding up the book she held for us to read the title.

bio of the strongest major in history both human and vampire.

it wasn't hard to connect the dots she stated.

how? he asked

free rain in Carlsile's library.

this she said taping the book in her hand and through's scars are thing something to be to shamed of.

yes it is I am a monster I took lives that didn't need to be taken.

you did what you had to survive.

I could have left earlier.

but you saved your brother .

tell him out Jazz.

fine...

Major's pov

Jazz finally let me free after a century. I did blame jazz, he did what he thought was right I am glad that brat is dead and that my mates are here...

Major?

yes sweetheart?

oh thank god she ran I to my arms and my other two mates stiffened.

it okay sweetheart we will get jazz heathy again.

how could they do this to him?

because they think I am evil but they don't understand that Jasper and I are two different people in the same body.

that still doesn't give them right.

shh your right and they will pay but sweetheart you have to trust me okay? I know this family inside and out and there's away to bring them down a few pegs without killing them.

I am sorry how?

what is the one thing that Carlsile never wanted to do?

my male mates looked confused but Bella answered.

drink human blood

right you are sweetheart.

Caius smirked, that could work aro won't want to kill the Cullen "family" but as always hated them hunting from animals.

okay but let em continue I doubt he thinks he got the bear that him got in into this life Bella laughed.

okay yeah that the only really joy Emmett has that and a soft spot for this one I said wrapping my arms round bell.

okay.

just then the family walked back in and I growled.

oh crap.

what?

everyone get in submissive position now.

why its just Jazzman Emmett boomed.

I growled again trying to not to attack Bella standing in front of me.

major please come over to us.

my male mates said.

ishook my head they will hurt Bella.

okay how about we come over there?

I nodded grabbing his hand and pulling him and Marcus over.

its okay Jazz.

no its not I growled...


	4. shuts down

jasper's pov

last chapter

no its not I growled...

marcus pov

no its not major growled trying to keep his cool.

major listen I already lost someone I thought was my mate do you think I am going to allow it to happen again?

he shook his head.

exactly.

cullens, guard and aro out NOW.

it cleared.

the major relaxed picking up belle and plumping down on the couch.

caius laid behind him and I sat on the ground.

you okay major?

I am now.

good but he I wants to claim my mates.

you can claim us fully but you have to wait on bella until she is ready I said looking at a now sleeping Bella.

yeah I am claiming you two on the plane through the major commended.

yes major.

the cullens and guard came in again.

grr major growled.

major you have to calm down you have belle on top of you.

shh major...

he started to purr

good your okay I said has major melted into jazz nd whimpered.i kissed his forehead.

he saw the Cullen's and whimpered again tightening his hold on belle.

shh they wont take bella I promise.

how?

how can I promise that?

he nodded.

I can kill them.

cullens go pack caius commended.

skip twenty minutes

I carried a still sleeping bella on the plane with every scared jasper on my hills.

jazz honey you have to calm down would it be better if the cullens stayed in one of the interview rooms?

he nodded taking belle from me.

okay sit down.

caius followed to the interview, caius what are we going to do he can hardly function when not in major mode?

I don't know we need to get them on trial and out of the castle fast, because it has him slowly shutting down.

excuse me we can hear you the blond one spoke.

good caius growled then hear this I will make you regret what you did to our mates.

excuse me caius do I have to stay in here sense I tried to help him?

no but I have to warn you, you may not like what you see.

he nodded.

come on.

after I said that I herd a laugh and took off with caius on my hills. we walked back into the room where we left jazz and belle to see demturi sitting there telling jokes and a now wake bella and jazz laughing.

sorry master I thought it would cheer them up. I will go now go now.

no demturi its fine thank you we didn't know how to cheer him up and you did.

your welcome master he said has he exited.

hey em jazz said punched Emmett in the shoulder.

oh thank god caius said wrapping his arms from behind around jazz.

what, he said leaning into caius.

jazz honey you shut down I spoke up hugging belle to me.

I did?

we nodded.

sorry he whispered.

shh it okay you just scared us.

he nodded turning around hugging caius tightly.

shh your okay jazz I promise you that.

how?

because you have us.

okay he smiled pushing his head into caius neck.

we will be landing buckle up.

wait I was out of it for four hours jazz asked.

I nodded.

its good to be home...


End file.
